


Instant Regret

by Seambiote



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Flash P.O.V., Flash's username is Spideyno1fan and it shows, I did not expect this to get serious i'm so sorry, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-12 16:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19576612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seambiote/pseuds/Seambiote
Summary: Flash dealing with the aftermath of the trip in Europe. Thinking things are going to be smooth sailings until well...a certain news brodcast.





	1. Chapter 1

Flash could admit he was a little bit of a fan boy. Just a little. Or a lot, a lot would be a safe assumption. Only for one person though, Spiderman. It explained his instagram handle as well as half of his content. Spiderman to him was amazing, spectacular, other words that he could describe. He was everything Flash wanted to be.

Since his school trip to Europe his admiration turned into full on infatuation, not that it wasn't on the border already. Who could blame him? He was in danger and Spiderman came all the way from queens to save him. Spiderman who follows him, watches his live streams, who sent his personal assistant just to make sure he was safe. Between that and Spiderman saving him in D.C. there was only one explanation. He was His civilian, his Pepper Potts to his Tony Stark, his Lois Lane to his Superman. He was honestly ready to take that responsibility. 

The only thing he needed now was to find out who he was, to get that little extra bit of trust between them to make it official. He really couldn't have made it more obvious that he was ready to meet. A whole post of Spidey swinging off from the scene with the caption "Excited for our next adventure!" He contemplated putting a heart at the end but he had to keep cool. Keep it casual, couldn't seem too eager. That didn't stop him from going through all of his followers on the plane home trying to figure out which one was his. There was one he was suspicious of Skysoverny. It was very fitting, no bio, no name, no captions, barely any following and only following a few accounts. The pictures themselves were of almost impossible to get shots of the skylines of New York. If it weren't for the laws he could have thought they were shots from drones. They could have been and the account holder was just a rule breaker but then again he never read anything about a drone over the Statue of Liberty. 

He looked back on the SpideySighting tag and a lot of it matched up. This had to be him, he could feel it. Though he couldn't just message him. How would that even go? "Hey Spidey, thanks for sending your assistant to….." "Spiderman it's Flash ...you follow me so you already know that…" "Hey baby i know you've been watching me and I've been watching you, wanna swing to my place?" "Wyd?" DMs were out of the question he couldn't do that. Even on the off chance he was wrong it would be the most embarrassing way to start this out. He just had to do this the old fashioned way. Stalk him online, track where all bad guys are and be his damsel in distress. Classic. 

Which lead him to where he was now. Following a tip off from a post showing he was swinging some girl towards Madison Square. The good thing was that he wasn't far off so even with the traffic it was only a five minute run on foot. Just in time. Just in time to see him land and drop off….Michelle? Weird, weirdly weird, but not weirdly abnormal. Afterall he was the friendly neighborhood hero, saving and helping out the neighborhood and those in it. Right? That was it, just that. Just helping out a civilian, that's what he did. He was a helpful guy, a good guy, a good guy that was flipping away. Shit he got in his head, he had to- 

The blaring sound of the special news broadcast cut through his thoughts. Flash stopped in his tracks just shy of MJ and the web slinger on the lamp post. The anger in him bubbled up as that wack job conspiracy theorist spout some bull about how Spiderman was a murderer. It was obliviously a lie, some doctored footage and of course someone with as much of a vendetta against the Spider would demonize him. Why were they playing this on the news, Jameson was a crack pot and everyone knew it. He was, he was- 

"Spiderman is-...... Spiderman is Peter Parker." 

His heart dropped as the face of Peter, his classmate flashed up on screen. He looked over to Michelle and the look of her face matched the sinking feeling in his stomach. 

"What the Fuck?!" He looked up seeing the panic in Spiderman's movements as he looked around frantically before swinging away. 

"Wait hold up!" He chased after him before ultimately realizing the was no way he could get to him. He turned to MJ. "This is a joke right? Parker can't be….there's no way he's…" 

"I have to go." She said quickly before running off. Leaving him all alone with the pit in his stomach dropping lower. The only things replaying in his mind was Quinton's words and every single time he called him Penis Parker.


	2. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash if officially having a crisis while Stark Industries tries to do some PR clean up.

It didn’t take long before the Stark press team came out with their own press junket to calm everything down. Pepper Potts standing in front of a large group of reporters with Spiderman behind her on the left and Peter Parker on the right. Peter looked just as nervous awkward as he does on a regular day in class. If anyone looked at him they would say Jameson was a nut job for saying he could be Spidey. He looked like he couldn’t even do a speech in front of a class of twenty let alone save one. The difference only showed more now that they were standing next to each other. “.....As for Mr. Beck falsely identifying one of our interns as Spiderman putting his life and the lives of those close to him in danger. We can assure you that Peter Parker is no more than a gifted student being trained by our innovative staff for the bright future ahead of him. We can assure you that he had no interaction with Spiderman outside of their work together fighting Mr. Becks own destructive creations for him to identify his identity. Mr. Parker and his family is in our care at the moment in order to secure their safety.” 

She motioned for Peter to come up to the mic. “It’s uh…it’s been great working the Stark Internship and all that but I um…” He looked crazy nevious. Flash had seen that same face before, it was really similar to the look he had in jr high right before he puked in the middle of a presentation. “I just want to be a regular kid going back to school and living with my aunt...that’s…that’s it.” He nodded to Pepper before walking back and scurrying off the stage behind some curtains. 

She looked positively calm and calculated in everything she was saying. Yet at the same time she looked like she could burn down the entire room with just the spark of anger behind her eyes. “As for the accusations against Spiderman’s character and destructive nature of Stark Technology we have video evidence that this is not the case.” A short video played from the perspective of Spidey’s suit of the attack in Europe. “We can provide the entire video to the press and law enforcement. As you can see Quinton Beck was nothing more than an old vengeful employee that preferred his inventions being used for destruction rather than Therapy. My late husband fought for this company to be known to help others and we continue to strive for this. We do not take these accusations lightly and we will be…” 

The press conference went on but the damage was already done though. His phone was blowing up from friends, followers, and his following with different reactions to the news. He spent maybe an hour looking through before the ball in his chest got too tight. Video evidence or not everyone already made up their minds. People calling him a menace. Some guy saying he knew all along saying Spiderman came at him for no reason when he was opening his car. A mom saying he terrorized her daughters during a camp out. Photos of a wrecked fireplace and backyards. He got blamed for wrecking Delmar’s, the ferry, the plane crash near the pier. They were blaming him for everything, like he didn’t save everyone's lives multiple times. 

It was Spiderman, The Spiderman, Friendly neighborhood guy, and they were acting like he was some super villain. The rumors about Peter didn’t go down either. Jameson was pushing the fact that the press conference was filled with lies. Saying that they were just covering their own asses and the guy in the spiderman suit was just a decoy to lead they off the trail. It didn’t help that his aunt worked with Spiderman publicly multiple times. Or that he was seen multiple places where their school clubs visited. Or the fact that he put away a previous classmate’s father. He wanted to deny it, he tried so many times but every time he looked back more and more clicked into place. No he couldn't let him fall down that. Jameson was a liar, he was just grabbing at straws and there was no way Parker could even touch a candle to Spiderman. Stark Industries denied it and anyone who actually knew just how much of a loser he was wouldn't be able to even say it with a straight face. 

He didn’t sleep much that night. His head was spinning the entire time and in the daylight it didn’t slow down at all. He couldn’t focus on anything, he was half way out of the house before his Father’s assistant pointed out he looked like a mess still. Hair half brushed, wearing the same thing from yesterday, no shoes. He wasn’t doing good, He couldn’t even focus on the drive to school. Relying on his muscle memory to take him there with the dull music barely registering to him in the back of his mind. 

School wasn't better. As soon as he stepped out of the car he could hear everyone talking about it. The broadcast, the press conference, the rumors, Peter. No one had the ability to talk about anything else. All day it didn't matter if it was in class or the halls there was only one topic. Parker wasn’t even at school so things just spread more openly. There really seemed to be only two sides everything the Bugle said was true or you actually had more than two brain cells. He of course had a bit more going on in his head. Though he couldn’t help that little thought swimming around his head turning his stomach every time he thought of the connections between Peter and Spidey. He just had to shove those down more. 

"Bet you wish you weren't such a dickhead don't you, Flash?" He was knocked out of his own head by Seymour slamming down in the seat next to him at lunch. 

"I..huh?"

"Parker, man. Now that Spiderman's been outed as a murderer he'll probably come after you nex-" 

"Fuck off, O'Reilly. That shit's already been debunked." 

"Come on I know you saw the Bugle. Awe what you upset your little crush turned out to be a cwold bwooded kwiller? Got a thing for Parker now just cuz he looks good in spandex?" 

"Jameson is a liar and a fraud and anyone that believes a damn thing he says are all sharing his one brain cell." He was yelling now, the frustration and anger finally bubbling out of him. "Spiderman has saved this entire city multiple times not to mention the universe. You really going to believe the guy that goes out of his way to give old ladies directions would just try to kill hundreds of innocent people? He's good and honest and he is not Peter Parker."

The table went quiet, his friends looking at him like he was crazy. But he was right, Spidey was always on their side. Always the good guy. 

“Dude chill, we’re just messing with you it’s not that deep.”

He hated this. He grabbed his bag, slung it over his shoulder, and stormed out. He couldn’t take it, he had to get out of here. He had to talk to Spiderman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since people seemed to like the little blip I decided to make it more than just that small one chapter look in. I'm not sure how long this will be officially but I like were it's going!


	3. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things really start to boil over in the city and Flash's home life.   
> Tw: Abuse, Alcoholism

Peter was still missing from school. At this point it was pissing him off the amount of club meetings were revolving around him and how he was doing. The only people not talking about him or rather outright refusing to give information were Ned and Michelle. The two people in all honesty should know exactly what the hell was going on with Parker were keeping their mouths shut. He was honestly kind of glad about it but he had his own questions he wanted to ask them. He hadn't said anything about seeing Michelle with Spidey right before the broadcast or about the look on her face when she saw Peter’s face on the large screen. With how tight lipped they both were being about the whole thing he wasn’t even sure they would give him any answers even if he did ask.

Even his instagram lead went cold. There wasn’t any new post since right before the Europe trip. He still couldn’t find the courage to message it though. He kept having the fear of him not responding back or even him outright rejecting him stop him. He probably didn’t even think about Instagram with the chaos in the city about him. Flash needed to take a step back from social media for a few days and he wasn’t even the focus of it. If he was Spidey he would do a complete black out for a month at least.

The next week of trying to track down Spidey turned up nothing. Spiderman wasn’t doing his usual stick around and helping or chatting with civilians like he normally did so the SpideySighting hashtag was no help. By the time he could even start moving to follow the lead he was already gone. He couldn’t blame him, as soon as he got spotted anywhere he was bombarded with people with questions or choice words. The videos he saw were brutal, some starting a challenge to get as close as they could and take a swing at him. 

The police weren’t really on his side either. From what he heard from his father they were actually working against him. He knew that not all of the officers held the same view as his father but the tension between the Avengers and law enforcement was already shaky at best. This only solidified biases and made them feel justified to make Spiderman’s life harder.

“I’m not getting paid to babysit some kid. I have a real job to do and if it wasn’t for these so called heroes bringing all these aliens and terrorists here the world would be better off.” His father was going at it about a week and a half after the bugle broadcast. It wasn’t out of place for him to rant on for the few times he actually stayed home for the night. A few drinks in and his already outspoken personality just got worse and everyone in the house just had to listen. He was just glad that Jessie had her own club trip and didn’t get to listen in on the highlight rant of the year.

Flash was clearing the table attempting to push the words he was saying in the back of his mind. He learned a long time ago that it was better to just let him go instead of fighting him on it. There was no use in fighting him, in the end he would just lose anyway and getting grounded wasn’t an option now that he was on Spiderman watch. “The kid goes to the same school as Rosie. He put our kid in danger, that school trip, if he ended up dead because of that wanna be then what?” His mother nodded like they cared, to them he’s just a freeloader that they had to keep around legally. “If he really wants to be the next Iron Man he should take his lead and die, that would do a hell of a lot of(more) good.”

Flash slammed the plates down in the sink the shatter causing both of his parents to look back at him. “He gives a whole lot more of a shit about me and this city then you do.” 

As soon as the bubble of rage left him he immediately regretted it. His breath hitched as his father’s hand wrapped around his throat and his back hit the fridge behind him.“I risk my life every single day for your ungrateful ass and this city so you can live in this house, eat, and sit on your ass. You may think you know everything but you don’t. You’re a child, a boy and you would be nothing without me and my badge. I don’t go out and bust my ass for you to mouth off or break my things. Now you will respect me and my property. You hear me boy?” 

“Harrison..” His mother spoke softly to try to get his attention but his grip only tightened. 

“I said do you hear me?” His voice raised a little pressing him more into the cold stainless steal. 

“Yeah, yeah, yes sir I hear you I’m sorry.” He hated how much of a coward his father made him. Hated it, but he could never find a way to stand his ground against him. 

His father pulled back right before jabbing a finger into his chest. ”You better be, now I want you to clean that mess and make this place shine before I wake up or else you’ll get worse.” Flash finally took a breath when he heard the door to his room slam. 

“You know you really hurt his feelings.” His mother crossed her arms in the doorway to the kitchen. “He does so much for you kids. Hearing you say he doesn’t care hurts him. I know he’s harsh but it’s only because he cares so much.”

He cared so much. That sure didn’t feel like caring to him. He was a piece of shit dad and and even worse cop. Dads that cared didn’t choke out their kids. Good people in general didn’t wish people were dead. He wasn’t good and she always defended him on it. He hated it, he hated them for normalizing it. He wanted to scream he wanted to shove the absolute ball of rage in his chest back in their faces. 

“Yeah...I know I’m sorry.” He was a coward.

“Just think about the things you say Eugene. Now give me a kiss and tell me you love me so I can go to bed.” She gave him a hug and a kiss on the forehead. 

“I love you mom.” He gave her a loose hug the feel and words in his mouth feeling gross. 

“I love you too baby. Now get to cleaning.” She patted his head and followed his father to their room. 

He was frustrated and the ball in his chest started to tighten and spread into his throat. He let out a deep breath and started to pick up the shards of ceramic. He was right though. Spiderman cared more than either of them. He sent his assistant to him, he was there every time he needed him, he was there. He didn’t even hear anything from his own parents until days after he came back and that was only to say they had to reschedule dinner. Like he was a client that they were obligated to meet instead of their own son. When he was a kid he looked up to his dad so much, he wanted to be a cop or even go into the military to make him proud. 

Then things just turned south after Iron Man came into the scene. The thing was that he never blamed him or any of the Avengers for the sudden one eighty on his father’s personality. No that was all on him and his bitterness. If anything it made him admire them more. They had this morality that he didn’t have. Especially with Spiderman. He was there for the little guy, nobody was too small for him. Every single person in this city mattered to him, to the point where he would travel out of state and out of country to make sure they were safe. He was everything his father wasn’t. He was everything Flash wanted to be. 

He jumped at the sudden loud vibration of his phone of the counter cut through the silence. His grip on a broken piece tightening for a moment before he let out a hiss of pain and dropping it. He quickly rinsed his hand and wrapped it before grabbing his phone and looking at the notification.

Skysoverny has posted for the first time in a while.

His breath hitched, he knew exactly where the picture was taken. It was an old camp ground by Marine Park in Brooklyn by the water. He remembered the shape of the not so distant islands feeling so weird being just fifty minutes away from his usual bustling camping grounds. The memories of it ingrained into his mind from spending every summer there until the place got shut down the year between jr high and high school. 

He hesitated for a moment looking back at the broken plates to the stairs leading up to his parents' room. For a moment just a moment he thought about how pissed is dad would be if he snuck out just to follow a lead that he honestly wasn’t sure would take him. The knot in his chest overrode his thoughts as he slipped into the driver's seat of his father's car. He only hoped he would still be there when he got there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't expect this to like turn like real but I started writing the home life bit and didn't realize that I was pulling from my own experience until half way though. At that point it was flowing so I just rolled with it.


	4. Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash has to decide if he's going to run or actually try to help.

Flash took a deep breath as he slowed into the old camp parking lot turing his lights off as if he was afraid someone would catch him. Just because it was abandoned didn't mean there couldn't be someone watching. As he stepped out of the car the emptiness of the place seemed so much worse in the dark. All the old stories and rumors of the place started to swirl around his head. A couple popped up saying that some guys used it at a drug opp base during the off season. It kind of got telephoned around the schools and it morphed into the place turning into a crime hideout for guys that broke out or needed to lay low for the heat to cool down. He always thought that rumor got too wild. That didn't stop the chill running down his spine. 

He didn't want to draw any attention to himself yet. If Spidey dipped out thinking he was another one of the clout chasers trying to take a swing. The place really had such a different air to it. He knew it, the back ways around the counselor cabin where everyone thought they couldn't catch them. Back when he didn't think Parker was such a dickwad. It was crazy to him how he got mixed up with it. It wouldn't have surprised him if he got doxxed by being a Stark Intern but being accused of being Spiderman was something else. People really jumped on it without knowing anything about him. Parker was a superhero fanboy but he didn't have it in him to actually do it. He lost his mind when Iron Man saved him and wouldn't shut up about it for at least six months. He talked about wanting to be a hero but he didn't have it in him. When they were kids maybe but then he started to run from everything. Conflict after conflict he would run, that's not a hero thing to do, that's not a Spiderman thing to do. Slowly making his way along the small pathway they used to trail down only reminded him of that and left a bitter taste in his mouth. 

If he couldn't save himself how the hell was he supposed to save others? 

He jumped hearing a heavy thud in the clearing at the head of the trail. Followed by a bone chilling sound that was a mix between a cough and a whine. He tried to move as quietly into the bush to get a look. "Thought you could just play hero, huh kid?" He watched as Spiderman was raised in the air by what he could only describe as a large mechanical scorpion tail then slammed back down by a cracking electrical gauntlet. It took him a second but he recognized them. They were on the news after the ferry split in the middle of the harbor. "Let me teach you something they don't tell you in school, when you piss someone off enough, they hold a grudge. And when you mess with the wrong ones they'll kill you. Since you were so nice to deliver yourself to us I'll just make this hurt slightly less." 

He was getting hit hard he didn't look like he could do much to fight back. He needed some help something to break up the hits. Someone had to come get him right, an Avenger, a cop, his assistant, someone. Right? He couldn't just be all alone. Spiderman could take a lot but someone had to cover is back sometimes, right? He wasn't sure how long he'd been fighting these guys but it was at least any time between the picture being posted and now. From how he looks and the damage around them he would say it's been a while. He took a shaky second to think, he had to do something. He could call the cops but 1) They take a while to get anywhere. 2) That was a one way ticket to get into a world of hurt from his dad when he found out it was him. 3 ) Would they even want to help anyway? Okay okay, second option, Call an Avenger. Not really an option there wasn't really a hotline to just drop into. They should really invest into that. Alright, no police, no Avengers, He couldn't really send out a tweet to help since the only hero that followed him was currently smashed into the floor gasping for air. Along with the second point from option one. Which lead to one thing. 

He had to help Spiderman himself. 

That was simple, he just had to distract them somehow for just a minute without, you know, getting killed in the process. He could make a noise, go running at them. Take a swing or grab a branch just get them off of his back for enough time so he could get up. Simple, easy, in-out, done. He just had to move, just start moving, doing something. 

He couldn't, he was stuck behind the small bush that shielded him from being seen by the danger in front of him. He could go back home, no one had seen him yet and he got here quietly enough. He could go home and pretend like he never left. Stay safe, out of harm's way. The more he thought about it the more he knew it wasn’t something he could do. It wasn’t something Spidey would do. He had to do something that was the only option, nothing else. He just had to figure out a way to do it. Running in was a bad plan he needed to find his own Flash way. A way that wouldn’t end with him dead, he was a better helper alive than he was dead. 

First thing, keeping low and keeping quiet was the best thing for him. He made his way back to the camp. Second thing, The place was abandoned, right? Which meant that hopefully some things from when it was still running were left there to collect dust. Third, if that was the case he would absolutely use the one thing that made every single camper that wasn’t expecting it panic for a good few minutes. 

It took him a second to remember the whole layout of the camp from memory but he made his way to the old head office and finding the key they used to hide under the steps. They really didn’t take anything with them when they left this place did they? Once inside he could properly see the differences that were made to the place. He could see the base from the old place, tables, maps, shelves but a decent amount was added. The map of the camp had some writing on it for the places where things could be hidden. His and Parker’s old cabin was apparently a good place to hide drugs. And to think the only thing they hid in there was their DS’ and comics from the counselors. Wasted potential on their part. There were other things scattered around, a couple old pairs of handcuffs very obviously broken open, some knives that were obviously not from the mess hall, a couple of guns that he could tell weren’t meant to scare off any kind of wildlife. It would be kind of interesting if it weren’t terrifying. Like seeing an old amusement park trashed but at the same time you can tell the way it used to be before. 

What he was looking for was covered by a bunch of old sheets. By the looks of it they didn’t really know what it was, which meant they hadn't been to the camp before. So if he needed a quick get away he could take one of the side trails. He decided to keep the sheets on top of it to give it a little extra camo if they figured out it was coming from here. He was just glad he at least got through counselors orientation before the place got shut down to know what he had to do. He grabbed a pair of noise canceling headphones off the wall and put them on. It took a moment to power on but after a few switch flips and the volume cranked up he set off the emergency alarm. 

Even though the muffling of the headphones he could still hear the alarm pretty clearly. He guessed that was the reason they were told not to put the volume on full blast. He tried his best to make his way without making too much noise but between his arenelline and the booming sound around him he wasn’t quite sure how well he was making that goal. He could see some moving trees and wreckage coming from the main trail leading up to the clearing. He couldn’t hear them but they definitely looked pissed and panicked. 

He could see the indent in the ground where Spiderman laid and waited a moment looking back to make sure they were really gone before running out to him. For a second he wasn’t sure if he was breathing or not. He just looked so still but placing a light hand on his chest he could feel the small rise and fall of it. He let out a sigh of relief. “Hey, Spidey I got you.” He heard a soft groan from him. He couldn’t help himself shaking at that point, he was deep in it and right now it was all up to him. He had to move quick but not too fast, he didn’t want to hurt him even more. He put his arm over his torso over his shoulder and lifted him up. He’d seen enough Captain America movies to know that was how to move a fallen friend on the field. The good thing was that he wasn’t too heavy. If this was Cap himself or Iron Man he probably couldn’t pull them on their feet, let alone carry them. 

He had his car in his sites, just a few yards away when he heard the blaring alarm go silent. He stopped and quickly took off the headphones to listen around. It was quiet for a moment just a moment he could hear nothing but the crickets in the bush around him. 

Then a loud angry voice cut through. “Where the hell did he go?!” Followed by the sound like lighting, a spark, and a tree snapping in the distance from where they just came from. 

Run. 

That was the one that popped in his mind. He had to go, he had to get them out of there. Throwing his previous caution to the wind and focusing on the car. He stumbled and tried to get his footing fast on the uneven forest floor. Shallow heavy breaths as he hoped for everything that they would go back to the camp instead of the trail leading out. But he could hear them coming closer and closer searching through the brush and trees trying to find him. He unlocked the car fumbling with the fob to unlock it. He laid him on the back seat not taking the time to try to figure out how to buckle him up and hopped into the driver's seat. 

At the turn of the key the car jumped to life and he was almost grateful to his dad for paying extra for quiet engines. He peeled out of the parking lot as quick as he could without the tires screeching and made his way back onto the highway. He wasn’t sure where he was going but he had to get away from here and there is no way he could just go home. He just had to keep driving, he could figure it out later. Right now all that mattered was getting miles between them and the bad guys at the camp. He looked into the rearview mirror as merged in between the few other cars driving around at 1 am, letting out the breath he had been holding since starting the engine. He glanced down at the costumed hero behind him. He still looked worse for wear, still breathing shallow and some wheezing but at least he was alive. He was glad he didn’t let his fear keep him at home cleaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uh... i think I can officially call this a slow burn

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't stop thinking about Flash's reaction to the after credit scene. And since I fall in love with fanboy Flash having a huge crush on Spiderman every single time they reboot the series I figured this was a good opportunity.


End file.
